The present invention relates to an exercycle defined by a stationary structure similar to that of a bicycle, which permits the user to step the pedals in place, thereby achieving healthy exercise.
To suit the users with different physical sizes, the conventional exercycles often have their saddle seat designed as a level-adjustable form. In this way, when a taller person uses the exercycle, he may adjust the saddle seat to a higher position, while a shorter person may adjust the saddle seat to a lower position. However, the handle bars of all the conventional exercycles cannot be adjusted in their inclinations. When the user with a shorter stature or shorter arms (for instance a child) uses the exercycle, he has to lean his body forward so as to grip the handle bars with his two hands. And when a user with a taller stature or longer arms uses the exercycle, his two arms have a retract back toward his body so that he can hold the handle bars with his hands. Therefore, the conventional exercycles are not suitable for the users (for instance all the members of a family) in different physical heights.